


just a talk

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Series: Dreams of Tomorrow [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/U, Abused Dean, Hunting, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Missing Scene, mentions of abuse, please read 'save you' first, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Set after chapter 16,housing monsters. Please read ‘save you’ first or it's not going to make any sense. After Sam wakes Dean up from his nightmare, he has a chat with Rufus.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Series: Dreams of Tomorrow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659937
Kudos: 22





	just a talk

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to expand 'save you' into a verse after thinking about all last night. I thought I could let go of the story but I can't. I'm sorry (not really). I hope you guys who are still interested will continue with me for a little while longer. Thank you!

Sam wasn’t sure how long they stayed like this, Dean cradled in his arms as he rocked him gently like a mother would her son, but it calmed Dean’s sobs into small sniffles, and then he was asleep again, his breathing coming in slow and steady. Sam didn’t dare put him down until he was absolutely sure Dean wasn’t going to wake up, it was probably at least an hour before he decided it was safe to ease him back into bed. Sam stood up and watched him for a few minutes after that, realizing he had never seen Dean look so calm and peaceful, almost angelic, except in sleep. Sam found himself smiling softly. Somehow, it suited him.

He walked out of the room as quietly as he could and shut the door behind him. He walked down the stairs to find the kitchen lights on. Curious, Sam went in and found Rufus with another glass of scotch in his hand. He looked at Sam and offered him a glass. Sam was going to decline, like he usually did, but thought better of it and just took it wordlessly. He held the glass up for Rufus to pour the alcohol into it and they shared one last look before downing their glasses.

“Want to talk about it?” Rufus finally asked.

Sam sighed. “Not really. But you’re going to just keep pestering and poking your nose where it doesn’t belong, aren’t you?”

Rufus grinned. “Now you’re learning, boy.” He leaned back on the counter. “So talk.”

“I just...I guess I should’ve expected him to have nightmares,” Sam began, taking a deep breath. “I mean how can anyone expect after all he’s been through...for him to just be normal after I pulled him out of his head, you know?”

Rufus nodded, agreeing with him. He poured more of the scotch. “He has been abused by some asshole hunter,” he pointed out.

“Yeah I know. From that Nick guy. Sick son of a bitch,” Sam spat. He put his glass down as he felt his anger begin to boil.

Rufus wasn’t the least bit fazed by his outburst. “I’ve heard of the guy before. A little.” Sam stared at him in surprise and Rufus snorted. “Don’t look at me like that, Sam. Even a retired old coot like me can hear things from the grapevine. You know the hunter community talk. Ain’t nothing better for them to do than gossip like a bunch of little girls.”

Sam shook his head, chuckling at the image, before realizing what Rufus said about Nick. “Seems everyone’s heard of that prick. Does he have some kind of rep or something?”

“Please. What isn’t known about that kid? He’s loud, has one of those ‘holier than thou’ attitudes that makes him hard to work with.” There was a pause. “I think he just likes to piss people off for the hell of it,” Rufus said. He leaned over to Sam, lowering his voice like they were suddenly sharing a secret. Sam couldn’t help but lean forward as well. “I hear the guy’s pretty wealthy. His parents went MIA years ago but his grandparents were something else.”

Sam leaned back, thinking about it. Great, so the guy had some family issues. Whatever. Didn’t excuse him for abusing some poor sap. “Doesn’t matter, Rufus. If I ever see that son of a bitch again, I’m gonna kill him,” Sam told him.

Rufus just looked at for a moment. “Well I wouldn’t stop you if you just nudged him in the path of an oncoming wendigo or something,” he said with a shrug.

Sam smiled and looked at the clock on the microwave. It read 1 am. He stretched and yawned, figuring it was about time for them to get some sleep. “Thanks, Rufus. Well I’m beat. Guess consoling someone at 1 am can do that to a guy.”

Rufus nodded before draining the rest of his scotch. “Hey anytime. You know I’ve got a soft spot for John Winchester’s boy.”

Sam’s eyes softened as he considered Rufus. “Yeah. I know. And I’ve got a soft spot for a retired old coot.”

Rufus snorted. “Get some sleep, Winchester.” Sam started to walk out when Rufus called him back. Sam peeked his head back in. “And you’re going to be ok too, you know.”

“Yeah,” Sam said quietly, realizing what Rufus was talking about, but he refused to have a conversation about his own well-being at 1 am. “I’m ok, Rufus.”

“Good,” Rufus said once he realized Sam wasn’t going to say any more on the subject. 

“Is that all?” Sam asked.

“Also don’t call me old,” Rufus added.

Sam chuckled. “Good night, Rufus.”

“Good night, Sam.”

Sam smiled as he went to the couch and pulled the blanket over him. It was nice talking to someone again. He forgot how lonely it was after dad died. He was glad he asked Rufus if he could help and Rufus said ‘yes’. Sam almost forgot how easy everything was with someone else with him. And now he had Dean, and he didn’t want to give him up. Not yet at least.


End file.
